


Be Quiet

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt isn't exactly subtle. <br/>For prompt: Matt/Becker, loud</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet

 

“Becks, yes!”

 

Becker reached up and clamped his free hand over Matt’s mouth.

 

“Not so bloody loud! If you don’t shut up,” Becker hissed, “I’ll stop.”

 

Matt shook his head, mumbling through Becker’s fingers until Becker removed his hand.

 

“I’ll be quiet, I promise.”

 

Becker laughed. “I’ll believe that when I don’t hear it,” he said, twisting the finger that was still inside Matt’s arse, making him whimper.

 

“Becks, please…”

 

Now how could he resist such a pathetic-sounding plea? Becker thought as he dipped his head to take Matt’s cock back between his lips. Resting his hand on Matt’s hip as he sucked and teased lightly, he pushed forward with his index finger until Matt gave a cut-off yelp. Glancing up he saw his lover biting his lip in a desperate attempt to be quiet, his fingers gripping the edge of the desk behind him.

 

Becker arched his finger again to press against Matt’s prostate, causing the man to buck his hips forward but Becker’s hand stopped him. Holding him still, Becker drew back, trailing his tongue along the underside of Matt’s cock as he pressed his finger back in slowly. He could feel Matt tensing under his hand, arse clenching around his finger, letting him know he was close. Becker sucked him in, as far as he could and grazing his finger over Matt’s prostate again.

 

“Fucking hell, Becks!”

 

His hips bucked again as Matt came, emptying himself into Becker’s welcoming mouth as his hands moved from the desk to fist into Becker’s hair.

 

Becker let Matt’s cock slip from his lips, sliding the finger from his arse and stood up. Backing Matt against the desk, he hauled him closer by the front of his jacket to claim his mouth in a heated kiss, letting his lover taste himself on Becker’s lips.

 

“Now let’s try again, shall we?” Becker said, unfastening his combat trousers and pushing them down as far as he could before they caught on the thigh straps for his holster. Turning Matt, he told him to bend over the desk. “And this time, be quiet!”

 

Leaning in, he whispered into Matt’s ear, “Or I might have to gag you.” He felt a shiver run through Matt’s body as he pushed two fingers inside this time, and laughed. “You like that idea, don’t you?”

 

“Becks, just get the fuck on with it!”

 

Becker lined up and pushed inside Matt’s arse, relishing in the delicious tight warmth around his cock. He looped his arm under Matt’s waist, holding him close as he began to move.

 

It wasn’t long before the whimpers and groans coming from Matt’s lips grew louder again, now mixed with pleas as Becker thrust into him, relentless until he came with Matt’s name on his lips.

 

~.~

 

Fifteen minutes later, Connor walked past the entrance to Becker’s office where they were sitting innocently at the desk, talking, all traces of their previous activities now removed. Connor smirked at them.

 

“You might want to try gagging him,” he suggested, indicating to Matt. He laughed as Matt and Becker’s faces turned scarlet before assuring them, “Don’t worry, there’s only me still here. Well, within hearing range, anyway.”

 

As he wandered away, still chucking to himself, Becker glared at Matt. “Next time I tell you not to be so loud…”

 

 

~.~

End.

 

 

 


End file.
